


Spoils

by eyemeohmy



Category: Predator, Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanon, Fun With Anatomy, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squick, Teratophilia, Violence, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, ahegao ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: Spoils to the victors.





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a huge fan of the Predator and Alien series since I was little. So here's some Predator/human fucking.
> 
> This fic takes place pre or post-Predators, i.e. on the alien game planet.
> 
> I've taken liberties with a number of things, which include: yautja society/rules and human anatomy altered for the pure sake of porn. So please don't take this too seriously.
> 
> A giftfic for [Sweets](http://sweetcrescent.tumblr.com/), who a) inspired/encouraged me to write this, b) provided the names of Seth and Ruth, and c) is also a nasty monsterfucker.
> 
> EDIT: Changed fic title because I think it fits better for a number of reasons.

"You gave it a name."

Seth looked back from his watch at the cave's entrance. "What?"

"The big gray one," Ruth said, sorting out piles of various berries. "You gave it a name. What was it again?"

Seth hesitated, sitting back stiffly. "Goliath," he answered.

"Why Goliath?"

"He reminds me of the giant Goliath. You know, from the Bible."

"Ah. So does that mean you consider yourself David?"

Seth chortled. "I'd like to think so," he replied.

"Very poetic," Ruth said, "but if you're religious, I'm afraid praying won't do much here."

"I stopped praying the day we got here," Seth mumbled.

Ruth finally looked up at her guest, sneering. "I'd say, 'maybe this is Hell,' but I'm not really into dramatics," she said. She sniffed a single green berry; cursed and threw it aside. "But Goliath... I think he chose you. Hand-picked you out of all the other soldiers on Earth."

"How do you know I'm a soldier?" Seth asked, surprised. "I never said anything. I didn't come here dressed in any uniform."

Ruth knocked back a few raspberries. "Presentation. I just got a feeling when I first met you," she explained. "That, and you came with your military issued glock."

"I never did ask what you did to get here," Seth replied. "You a soldier, too? By your accent... British Army?"

Ruth chuckled. "Oh no," she said, rolling a berry inquisitively between her fingers, "nothing so 'honorable' as that."

"Then... were you like Parks? The hit--"

Ruth bit down on the berry, squirting out a small bit of juice. She wiped it sloppily from her chin, peeling away dried mud. "I don't think you have to worry about the other one. Big Blue. From my observations, they tend to avoid you. Been going after me or the loan shark gangster. Goliath's got their eye on you; you and Mister Drug Lord. But now there's only you."

Seth felt his stomach twist, cheeks hot. "I don't understand, but..." When he and the group of humans first arrived and met the hunters, Seth's attention immediately fell on the tall, ashen gray monster. Even with a mask on its face, Seth could tell it was looking directly into his eyes. Seth was both afraid and too morbidly fascinated to look away.

"I saw him, you know, after he killed the drug lord," Seth mumbled, glancing at his hands, caked in mud and scabs. "He skinned him. Hung his body up in the trees to drain the blood. Like a pig in a slaughter house. Cleaned and boiled up his skull. Carved up his ribs to make the beads on his necklace. Fed the guy's hand to his 'dog.'"

Ruth cocked a brow. "... Really now."

"You've never seen any of those bodies in the trees? I've counted at least--"

"No, not that," Ruth interjected. "The fact that you watched all of this, and not once did that alien-thing ever notice you. Not even the hound."

"I was masking my smell and camouflaging myself in mud and shit," Seth snorted. "You know how it goes."

"But we both know that out of all the hunters, your boy Goliath is the strongest and most skilled."

Seth frowned, uncomfortable. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think Goliath knew you were watching him, and he let you," Ruth explained. She pushed a pile of blueberries and raspberries over to Seth. "Maybe to scare you. Show you what'll happen if--when--he gets his hands on you."

Seth looked queasy.

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm wrong," Ruth said, shrugging. "But I'm assuming you didn't have an opening to make a surprise attack on him?"

Seth twitched. He had, actually. But he'd been so captivated, so... Seth picked up a few berries, ate them slowly. "No, I didn't."

Ruth looked him over, skeptical. "I see." She reached over, scooping up a handful of water from a little pool. Drank it messily. "You know, if you manage to kill one of those things... They give you a gift."

Seth nearly choked on his food. "W-What?"

Ruth reached into her coat, worn and shredded, producing a small knife. "I killed one of them. I led it right into its own bloody trap. Then another showed up; dunno how long it was there, since it was cloaked at the time. But it knew what I'd done, and it just... took this off its belt and threw it at my feet before leaving. Didn't try to attack me or anything." She turned the knife carefully in her fingers. "This thing? Once its charged up on solar energy--the blade gets so hot, it can cut through human bone like butter."

Seth went tense again. "Why would it give you a gift?"

"A reward. I bested the hunter," Ruth explained, grinning crookedly. "I mean, look at us. We're both trained in combat. Killers in our own ways. Everyone else we've met were the same. Soldiers, gangsters, murderers, good and bad. People who knew how to hunt. We were chosen because we'd be fair game. We'd be a challenge." Her eyes sparkled. "These things have a code. Laws and rules of the hunt. Spoils go to the victors--even if the victors were once the prey."

Seth didn't quite believe the woman. He had no reason to trust her, after all; Ruth abandoned the group two days after arrival, and had been hiding out ever since. She'd only brought Seth back because, according to her, she "owed him". Seth remembered the first day--he pushed Ruth out of the way of an attack. The soaring shuriken nearly lopped off her head; unfortunately, the officer standing a few feet away from her hadn't been so lucky.

"If we really are seen as worthy opponents," Seth grumbled, folding his arms, "then they should return us when we win. But they just... gave you another tool. They're still hunting you."

"It's better than nothing," Ruth scowled. "But now that means there's two of us, and two of them. Big Blue and Goliath. I think I've only got Big Blue to worry about."

"I don't think Goliath is as picky as you claim he is..."

"Oh? But you are."

Seth stopped eating. "What does that even mean?"

"You're just as transfixed on him as he is you," Ruth said. "And even if this may be Hell, you've survived this long. I don't think you're as scared as you were before. In fact, not only do I think you've adjusted to your new life as game, I think you may even be _enjoying_ it a little." A smile split her face, wicked and cruel as her dark eyes.

"You're fucking insane," Seth spat, standing quickly. "How could you--"

"I know monsters," Ruth smirked, "I know blood lust. Maybe you were a good ol' Christian soldier boy when you first arrived, but you're not anymore. This planet's gotten to you." She laughed, running a hand through her stringy, greasy hair. "Must be the damn humidity. Still, we feel as sharp as ever, don't we?"

Seth scowled. "I want to kill these things and find a way home. I'm not _enjoying_ any of this Goddamn nightmare. And I'm not 'transfixed' on that... that ugly motherfucker."

"A week ago, I caught you sleeping. God, sleep--I miss sleeping more than a couple hours every other day. But you were having some wild dream, Seth. Wild enough that you--"

"Fuck you," Seth snapped, kicking away the rest of the berries. "I'm not crazy! And I'm not--I'm not--"

"'We all go a little mad sometimes,'" Ruth hummed, showing rows of red-stained teeth. She held up the knife, its blade suddenly scolding hot and crimson. "'Haven't you?'"

Seth slowly backed away and out of the cave. He took off into the jungle, Ruth's maniacal laughter following after him.

\---

These... hunters didn't bleed like men. Their blood was a mucus green-yellow with an iridescent glow.

Seth was covered in it. Splattered across his face, his naked torso, his ripped jeans, and boots. Standing in a puddle of the blood draining from the mutilated corpse of Big Blue at his feet. His chest butchered from the multiple stab wounds, practically torn free to display bones and alien organs. His hideous face staring up at the night sky, mandibles limply hanging open from his gaping maw.

Seth's body felt hot. His blood boiled, pounding loudly in his ears. The heat of the nearby flames, licking at his drenched, heaving body.

Though his head swam, overwhelmed and consumed in fog, Seth finally realized the extent of damage he'd done. He looked at the horrible wounds, the lifeless eyes, the machete made of bone and steel in his hand, drip-drip-dripping. 

Seth vomited bile and under-cooked fish, stumbling forward. He stood upright with a snarl, drool wetting his bloodied chin. Seth looked up, and instead of that same fear that froze him into place the first time he met Goliath's eyes, now it was something... hot. Vicious. Angry.

Goliath watched him in silence. Seth didn't know how long the bastard had been standing there, but he didn't look alarmed. Didn't look much of anything. No anger or remorse for his fallen comrade.

Seth stared defiantly back. His grip around the hilt of the machete tightened, slick with blood.

Goliath took an inhale off the tube feeding him chemicals, tucking it back beneath his long black dreadlocks. With a rumble deep in his throat, he walked over to Seth in large, heavy strides--

Seth, still shaking and overcome with adrenaline, instinctively swung the machete at Goliath. Goliath easily grabbed his wrist, nearly crushing bone and forcing the human to drop his weapon. The hunter launched his knee into Seth's stomach, knocking wind and saliva out of him. Seth stumbled back, nearly tripped over Big Blue's corpse--he meant to dive for Goliath, tackle him around the waist to the ground, but Goliath was faster, whipping out a hand and snatching the human by his throat.

Seth gasped, tearing at the fingers. Goliath held him off the ground; Seth choked and spat, legs kicking in the air. Goliath's mandibles flew open as he released an ear-piercing shriek, sending a paralyzing chill down Seth's spine, almost immediately sobering him up. Instead of snapping his neck, Goliath dropped and pinned the human to the ground.

Seth sputtered, face turning red. He ripped off a nail scratching and clawing Goliath's arm. The hunter lightened his grip around Seth's throat, surprising the man. Seth blinked, only now realizing...

Goliath stared at Seth's cock, half-mast and tenting the front of his pants. Seth cursed up spittle. Goliath looked him in the eyes again, head tilting, clicking curiously. Seth closed his eyes, took a gulp of air; he opened his eyes again, slowly reaching up to grab and weakly tug on Goliath's necklace of human bone and feathers.

These monsters were intelligent. Goliath sat back, letting Seth go. Seth groaned, twisting aside to hack and gasp, rubbing his throat. Goliath suddenly pressed his padded knee to the human's cock, pushing down.

Seth cried out, bucking his groin into the knee.

Goliath made a noise easily mistakable for a... purr. He snarled next, tearing Seth's pants off of him. Eyed his half-hard cock bobbing against his trembling belly. Seth breathed, staring, waiting, shaking--the hunter abruptly flipped Seth over, and Seth gasped as he was dragged back, grasping at dirt and leaves. His back curved awkwardly, knees suddenly bumping against the predator's shoulders; his head whipped back, neck cracking as Goliath parted his ass cheeks, digging thick claws into his hole.

"F-Fuck!" Seth shouted as a wet tongue pushed inside his asshole. The fingers spread him farther apart, allowing the tongue to move in deeper. Swirling, probing, widening his flushed entrance. Seth grunted and whimpered into the dirt, slowly going still; his cock fully erect now, flushed red and twitching in the warm air. He clenched around the tongue, muscles fluttering; thick, hot drool wet his insides, dribbling down his taint and balls.

Quite the sloppy eater. Seth didn't mind--and it _terrified_ him that he didn't mind.

Seth chewed his lip, tasting the alien's blood. "Fuck... f-fuck..." His mind reeled and the world spun. His hips jerked clumsily into the tongue; thick, but not large enough. Wonderful, but uneven. Seth beat a fist against the ground, his back starting to ache in this position. Goliath's claws went from forcing open his hole to grabbing his hips, holding the squirming human in place.

Seth grunted as he was shoved and dropped unceremoniously. He rolled onto his back, staring at Goliath in surprise and confusion, blushing and eyes glazed. The hunter wiped his mouth and mandibles, popping open a small, metal capsule on his belt. He poured the contents on his fingers--looked like oil, clear and thick--and pushed down his loin cloth.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Seth gasped, eyes bulging from his skull. He expected the monster to be... well-endowed, but not only was it large, there were strange little spines running down the shaft. It had a head, much like a human cock. Seth had seen and even taken a number of large dicks before, but this was... this took the fucking cake. His own erection twitched against his stomach, spilling drops of precum.

Goliath coated his cock in the oil. Seth's breathing started picking up. This was--it was happening--this was happening--

 _And he wanted it to happen_ \--

Seth wriggled as the hunter grabbed his hips, pulling him over. Seth stopped fighting, uneasy, nervous; he looked Goliath in the eyes one last time before he was lifted up, positioned--this was happening this was hap--

" _Fuck_!" Seth screamed, twisting in the hunter's hands. He took the first inch of the cock, and Goliath stopped, allowing him to adjust. Seth squeezed his eyes shut until he saw space and stars, forcing his muscles to unclench and relax. Goliath continued, pushing in more--little by little, those spines brushing against his moist flesh, almost tickling.

Seth whimpered, biting into his hand as he took nearly half of Goliath's girth. They had to stop once he pushed through to the mid-section; too fat and big, it inevitably tore enough to draw blood. Not too much, and the pain was bearable, stinging.

Goliath suddenly took Seth's hand from his mouth. Seth garbled and bit down on the two fingers shoved inside, rough and almost scaly against his tongue. Seth grabbed at the hand, distracted by the fingers moving toward the back of his throat--

Seth cried into the fingers, grasping Goliath's wrists with both hands, as the hunter started moving. Slow at first, picking up pace after a minute passed--then another. He'd been gracious enough, too impatient to take things any slower. Goliath snarled, free hand gripping a thigh as he thrust inside the human. 

Seth bounced in his lap, tears in his lashes; he willed away any pain, focusing on the pleasure--almost masochistic--sucking on the fingers until they finally hit his gag reflex. He retched, but nothing came up. 

Goliath continued forcing his fingers in deep, started pumping them in the same speed and pace as his cock. He sat back at an angle, giving him more room to thrust, each time hitting the human's prostate. Seth could only see stars, hooded eyes rolling back into his head. He dropped his hands from Goliath's, limping back; boneless now, allowing himself to be guided. Those spines continued to tickle and tease, large balls slapping against his ass caked in dirt and blood.

Seth gagged on the fingers, sitting ramrod straight. When he looked down, he saw Goliath's cock pushing against his belly, now fully sheathed inside the human. _Oh, God_ , Seth thought, almost blacking out. He watched on, awed and shifting in and out of consciousness--the hunter's cock constantly pushing against his belly, forming a bulge with every thrust. He felt the burn now.

 _He's going to rip me apart_ , Seth thought, moaning loudly. _Oh, fuck, is this... This is it._

No. Not yet.

Seth shoved his hands against the hunter, bracing himself; he started undulating his hips, riding into the cock, meeting Goliath half-way. The alien looked slightly surprised; he even... chuckled. Nonetheless, he cupped Seth's back, keeping him upright; his fingers scissoring open Seth's throat, the whimpers and noises he made vibrating against them.

 _Fuck yes_ , Seth thought, his voice screaming through his mind, _fuck yes!_

The last strand of sanity snapped as Seth clenched down and came with a guttural cry. Semen streaked the hunter's chest, standing out brightly against his spotted dark gray skin. Seth's eyes crossed, vision doubled, as he finished coming, nearly emptying his entire fucking body. With a few little more jerks of his hips, he milked the last bit of cum out on his stomach.

With a sigh, Seth collapsed against the hunter, arms hanging at his sides, body heavy and trembling. Goliath grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanked; Seth snarled, and then he was on his back again. This new angle from above--Seth screamed, pulling at his own hair. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he cursed; this hurt more than anything, his body already spent and tired. He didn't fight, however; through a litany of colorful profanity, he threw his arms and legs around Goliath, holding on as he was fucked into the ground.

"God, o-oh God," Seth panted against Goliath's face, tongue lolling from the corner of his mouth, eyes once more rolling back into his skull. "Breaking... h-half... b-burns!" His fingers tore into skin and cloth, teeth gnashing and grinding. He was starting to lose all sensations of feeling from his bottom half. Moving past pleasure and pain to a more comforting, tolerable tingling.

Goliath pulled out, and it felt like he was taking Seth's insides with him. Seth shrieked, falling back and beating the ground. Once Goliath was free, fresh blood spilled from his ass. The spines had torn tissue as they pulled out. 

Seth heaved, feeling empty and barren and both wrong and right at the same time.

Goliath grabbed him by the jaw, lifting him upright as he sat back. Exhausted, Seth allowed the alien to force his mouth open as wide as possible. Seth looked down, just once; before he could process what was happening, Goliath pressed the head of his cock against his lips, past tongue and teeth--

Seth choked, eyes crossing. His throat spasmed around the cock. Goliath didn't wait; he started thrusting, one hand on Seth's head, guiding it back and forth. Pounding into his mouth just as fast and viciously as he had the human's ass. Seth's hands scrambled, found purchase on the predator's thighs; he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrated. His entire mouth was filled, making it hard for him to do much of anything. Blood trickled down his throat, the corners of his torn lips; Goliath was moving in and out, fast enough he could still manage to breathe, but his head was light and vision blurred.

Seth sucked as hard as possible; it did very little, but his throat was just wide and slick enough for the content hunter.

How long had Goliath been fucking him? It only seemed like a few minutes for Seth. He came faster than usual--but this wasn't a usual case. Goliath, however, definitely had more stamina. Ridiculous amounts of stamina, actually. Seth wondered if his throat would collapse after this was all over with; it was raw and bleeding. Would he even be able to talk afterward? And this didn't scare him so much as...

_"'We all go a little mad sometimes.'"_

Seth dug his nails into the predator's thighs as Goliath froze; with a scream and rumble, Goliath held Seth's face against his groin as he finally, _finally_ came. 

Seth couldn't even make a sound; hot cum shot down his throat, and he struggled to swallow all of it. Tears fell as cum spilled from his nostrils. He coughed and coughed, unable to breathe--Goliath pulled out, and Seth vomited and spat out thick gobs of the semen. Goliath finished the rest of his orgasm on Seth's face, narrowly avoiding his eyes.

Seth collapsed onto the ground again, spread eagle; it hurt too much to close them, his ass sore and throbbing like his throat. Everything hurt, overstimulated and sensitive to the slightest touch. Even the heat of the campfire had him groaning. Seth open-mouth panted, vaguely aware he was making an incredibly obscene display, including the blown out, thoroughly-fucked look on his stupidly grinning face.

It didn't matter anymore.

"So... in-incredible... I..." Seth touched his mouth, wiping away cum and blood. He licked his fingers, laughing breathily. "I'm s... so... fucked..." He kept chuckling to himself, even as Goliath took him by the shoulder and sat him up. But once the hunter held the dagger to Seth's face, he immediately grimaced and went quiet. He recognized it as the same knife Ruth had been given. Its blade powered up.

Goliath hum-clicked, placing the sharp tip of the blade to Seth's cheek. Seth closed his eyes and grit his teeth as the hunter started cutting. Nothing deep, fortunately, but it didn't make this any less frightening. Goliath carved out a crescent shaped symbol, blood trickling down the human's face. The wound cauterized closed.

The moment Goliath withdrew the knife, Seth's body finally gave into exhaustion. He blinked, the hunter's face dark and blurry, and passed out.

\---

Iy'nik glowered as her companions set off into the jungle, eager to make camp and ready themselves for their first hunt. She took her time, collecting weapons and supplies from the ship, carefully categorizing everything and making sure she was well-stocked. Iy'nik wasn't as cocksure and brash as her Un-Blooded teammates--they'd learn soon enough a patient hunter survived much longer.

Iy'nik heard a twig snap a few feet away; she whipped around to the source, scanning the area. Readying her combistick, Iy'nik waited, watching the bushes. A second later, the only surviving yautja of the earlier hunting party appeared, ready to take the ship back. But he wasn't alone.

Iy'nik knew of this yautja: Sav'vi-ke, son of Mara, leader of the Eld'ri-ke clan. A seasoned Blooded warrior. The new party had been informed he occasionally observed Young Blood hunts on the planet, even joining in or helping to select worthy prey from time to time. Nonetheless, Iy'nik pointed at the cloaked figure, demanding answers.

Sav'vi-ke drew back the hood. An ooman--it looked sickly and half-awake, but the sigil of ownership of the Eld'ri-ke clan was carved into its cheek. A living trophy, then; very rare, but not unusual. If not for his status, Iy'nik was sure Sav'vi-ke would be forbidden from bringing back this "pet".

Iy'nik stepped aside. Nodding, Sav'vi-ke led his ooman to the ship. It stopped once, glancing back at Iy'nik. She hissed, the visor on her mask flickering. The ooman looked over the planet one last time before boarding the spacecraft.

Sav'vi-ke wished the Young Blood a good hunt. Iy'nik watched both he and his prize take off, disappearing into the storm clouds.


End file.
